DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This proposal is submitted in response to the NIDA request for applications for the Institutional Mentored Career Scientists Development program, for the establishment of a Drug Abuse Research Scholars Program in Psychiatry. The overall intent is to develop a cadre of psychiatrist-investigators to effectively study and develop new treatments, and conduct research on the organization and outcomes of services for individuals with drug abuse and dependence. The primary specific aims of this proposal are to identify current and potential junior faculty psychiatrists (with special emphasis on ethnic racial minorities and women) who are especially promising candidates for successful careers in drug abuse research; provide intensive mentored training and research development support for six Drug Abuse Research Scholars to be proficient in designing, implementing, analyzing and publishing results from original research projects and, ultimately, to successfully obtain independent funding. The secondary aims are to provide ongoing research career enrichment and support to these individuals and meld them into a cohesive and collegial group of future leaders; link existing resources (both within and across academic institutions) in psychiatric research generally, and drug abuse and health services research specifically; establish a high level consortium of the leadership of the principal academic organizations and academic departments in psychiatry and related fields, organized and energized to expand the number of talented young academic psychiatrists entering drug abuse research careers. Inadequate numbers of young physicians are being drawn to and remaining in careers in biomedical research in general(1,2,3) and drug abuse research careers(4) in particular. The intersection of psychiatric investigators with interests and subsequent careers in drug abuse clinical or health services research is vanishingly small.(5) The DARSPP will establish a broad national consortium of organizations and academic institutions involved in psychiatric, drug abuse, and health services research. The consortium, along with other recruitment strategies will form the basis for identifying promising potential research scholars, connect them with appropriate mentors and host institutions and assist them in applying for the program. With the assistance of an advisory committee consisting of national experts in drug abuse and health services research, the program will select four scholars in the first year (and two in the second). Over the length of the grant, the scholars will undertake a detailed and carefully structured specialized research career development program, under the guidance of an experienced mentor in a research intensive host institution. A core enrichment program, including annual retreats, with a specific curricula and ongoing collegial efforts involving leading drug abuse and health services researchers would augment host institution resources. A multilevel evaluation component with a capacity for early trouble shooting and self-correction is incorporated into the program.